falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
B監聽站
|terminal =Listening Post Bravo terminal entries |cell name =ListeningPostBravoExt ListeningPostBravo01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} The Listening Post Bravo is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 Originally a radio listening bunker for the U.S. Military, it was designed to monitor any threats coming in over the radio. At some point before the bombs fell, 杰恩·皮伊·伦克斯中士受亚特利奇上尉之命在这里进行一个月的监控联邦可疑的无线电波的工作。信息指出杰恩发现了一段不断重复的奇怪信号，以及敲电梯门的声音，但其實电梯一直处于锁定状态。It is unknown what happened to the soldier, or if he is the one who is knocked over in the chair. Layout Exterior There is a fenced landing pad opposite the entrance. Protecting the entrance to the bunker are two pre-War laser turrets and a protectron. Inside the entrance, an advanced level security gate protects a tool-case and 5mm ammo. Behind the nearby desk is a military skeleton that's fallen out of a desk chair, and a master level terminal next to an inoperable elevator. Hacking this terminal (master difficulty) will allow the elevator to be powered, and the Sole Survivor can descend into the bunker. Interior There are two destroyed Protectrons, and an offline turret. There is also an armor workbench and a weapons workbench in the southeast corner. The turret can be brought online and hacked from the monitoring terminal close to the elevator. Once inside, a yao guai will likely charge into the room from an adjacent cave through a damaged wall. Beyond the hole in the wall is a pool of water, with the bones of at least 5 people and a suitcase below the surface, however the suitcase cannot be accessed. Further into the cave is a breach into the other room of the listening post where a steamer trunk can be found. This location has an additional accessible room if the quest Blind Betrayal is active or has been completed. 值得注意的物品 * Three Grape Mentats - one on a console on the western wall of the first subterranean room, and two more on the console against the northern wall of the second room (accessed through the cave). * 聖騎士丹斯最後入場 - 只有在盲目的背叛期間當丹斯自殺才能獲得。 * Hellfire power armor - located at to the southeast of the bunker, at the Forged camp. 相關任務 * 盲目的背叛 * Pyromaniac Notes * This location will become Paladin Danse's new home if he is still alive after the conclusion of Blind Betrayal. He will quickly begin building additional appliances, such as a bed and power armor station, within the bunker. * Although there is a yao guai living in the underground cave with some bones and meat around, there isn't any form of entrance to the cave except via the locked lift, which raises the question of how it got there and how it survives. Appearances Listening Post Bravo appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 裡頭終端的內容致敬了瑞典重金屬樂團Katatonia。其中一個條目提到a call sign, "D-E-K"，來自他們的專輯''Dead End Kings。''同時裡面也引用了該專輯的歌曲''Dead Letters''的歌詞： Vexation Internal void My dreams are getting darker and darker And darker This life before me Its blood runs so still... 而終端的撰寫者姓氏與樂團的主唱一樣都叫Renkse。 Gallery FO4_Listening_Post_Bravo_inside_1.png|Entrance FO4_Listening_Post_Bravo_inside_2.png|The room after the descent on the elevator FO4_Listening_Post_Bravo_inside_3.png|The space in the broken wall FO4_Listening_Post_Bravo_inside_4.png|Other room Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations de:Lauschposten Bravo en:Listening Post Bravo es:Puesto de escucha Bravo ru:Пост наблюдения «Браво» uk:Пост спостереження «Браво»